


Kevlar Wishes

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is called to a stakeout ... Blair doesn't get his fantasy ... or does he?  :)</p><p>This story is a sequel to Vampire Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevlar Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the requested ... no *demanded* follow-up to "Vampire Dreams" where I just so happened to mention a Kevlar fantasy of Blair's. You don't have to read "Vampire Dreams" to understand the story ... but it *is* a fun read. Thanks yet again to Bast for the beta. Oh, and no condom use ... this is fantasy not reality folks, so if you're going for some nookie, wrap it up!

## Kevlar Wishes

by Rayden Star

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Location/4966>

Author's disclaimer: PetFly owns them, I just let them out for a little fun once in a while.   


* * *

Blair ran up the stairs to the loft; it had been the week from hell, but tonight ... tonight was the night that would make up for all the shit he'd gone through. He'd been looking forward to tonight for two weeks and now, he was almost home ... almost that Holy Grail time. Jim had promised and he didn't want to miss a minute of it. He ran into the loft, threw his jacket at the vicinity of the coat hooks and tossed his keys in the basket, stripping his clothes off left and right as he headed towards the bathroom, hitting the play button on the answering machine as he went. His lover's voice came through loud and clear. 

//Hey Blair, got some bad news. I got called in for a stakeout, so I won't be home until later. Don't worry, it isn't something I'll need you for, just a routine 'watch for the bad guy' ... but I'm sorry about tonight ... I know how much you were looking forward to 'dinner'. I'll make it up to you soon. Bye.// 

Blair stopped in his tracks. //DAMN!// His shoulders slumped; his whole body reflected defeat. He slowly picked up his clothing from the floor and hung his jacket up properly; no hurry to shower now. He got a beer from the fridge and slouched down on the couch, not concerned that he was half-dressed. He finished the beer and made his way to the shower, then clad only in his boxers, he ate a bologna sandwich and headed to bed ... alone. 

A few hours later, Jim made his way up to the loft, not looking forward to seeing the disappointment on his Guide's face. They had talked this night up for so long ... and then Simon pulls him for stakeout duty for a two-bit thug. Of course, Simon hadn't known about them, or their new 'relationship', or their special planned night. Jim couldn't tell him that he had to go home for 'dinner' with Blair ... that just wouldn't fly. So, he'd called and left a message then prayed the stakeout wouldn't take very long. Now, nearly midnight and he being very exhausted, Jim made his way home, wanting nothing more than a hot shower and to curl up next to his Guide in a warm bed. Their special night would just have to be another night. Jim's only reprieve was that Simon had given him the next morning off. 

Jim opened the door, pleasantly surprised to find the loft still in fairly pristine condition. He extended his hearing to find his mate's heartbeat in the bedroom above, slow and steady, the heartbeat of dreaming. He smiled to himself as he stepped into the soothing shower, turning up his sense of touch slightly to feel the hot water sliding down his skin, easing the tension in his muscles, relaxing him. He got out and dried off, picking up his clothes on the way out, shaking his head at the one item he'd worn all day just for Blair. He'd make it up to him, soon. 

He dropped his clothes on the chair in the bedroom and crawled into bed, pulling Blair up next to him, Blair's body automatically finding his place in Jim's arms; those arms that were secure around the one person he'd love for the rest of his life. 

* * *

The morning light through the skylight, casting a golden glow on the two sleeping forms below. Blair stirred first, his eyes slowly opening to reveal his lover still off in dreamland, the peace of sleep showing through the chiseled features. It was very rare that Blair woke up before Jim and could enjoy this view of his mate. He softly brushed his fingers across Jim's cheek, marveling at the love he felt for this man. He needed to love Jim as much as he needed to breathe. Jim stirred at his touch and a sleepy blue eye opened. 

Blair leaned over and kissed Jim quickly on the lips. "Good morning." 

Jim kissed Blair back, lingering this time. "Good morning to you." 

"Last night go okay?" 

"No complaints ... with the exception that I wasn't here with you. Pretty routine. I _did_ miss you." 

"I missed you, too." Blair moved in closer to Jim's body, noting that certain parts of their bodies were more awake than others. 

"Simon told me I don't have to be in before noon. You got to be anywhere this morning?" Jim reached over to caress Blair's chest. 

"Just want to be here with you. Got anything in particular you want to do?" 

"Well ..." Jim had a certain glint in his eye. "Close your eyes." Blair hesitated. "Come on, close your eyes. I promise you'll like the surprise." 

Blair closed his eyes and heard Jim get out of bed. The sound of Velcro being ripped and boxers being dropped clued him in on the impending surprise and his own evident arousal twitched. He felt Jim drop back on the bed, then wandering hands gathered at his waistband. He lifted his hips and helped those hands strip him of his boxers until he was laid out on the bed naked. He wanted to open his eyes so badly, but kept them tightly shut as he felt Jim shift to hover over him, no part of Jim's body touching his, but the heat between them was electrifying. 

"Open your eyes." 

Blair opened his eyes and stared at the vision before him. Jim was dressed only in his black Kevlar vest, his cock jutting out from his body, aiming toward Blair. "Oh God." Blair couldn't form a more coherent sentence if his life depended on it. He reached up to caress the bulging biceps, then moved down to let his fingers roam over the hard vest. That vest that had protected Jim on numerous occasions, the vest that kept Jim safe. And that vest that accentuated Jim's chest, his shoulders, his arms, the black bringing out more blue in his eyes. He bucked his hips up, his body needing contact with the muscular form hovering just inches above his. 

Jim let out a hiss as his younger lover bucked up, their cocks meeting with his thrusts and Jim dropped down a little lower, allowing his lower body to rub up against Blair's. He wasn't prepared when Blair grabbed onto his biceps and hooked his legs around his and flipped him over, Blair now hovering over Jim. 

"Want you. Need you." Blair leaned down for a deep kiss, his chest rubbing over the solid vest beneath him, the cool material brushing against his sensitized nipples, sending shivers up and down his body. He felt Jim's hands wrap around his curls, holding his head down as they devoured each other. Blair pulled back first. 

"Now." He reached over to the night stand for the lube and quickly prepared the hot, throbbing cock that he had to have inside him. Once his own hot hole was well-slicked, he eased himself down onto the slick rod, letting out a long breath once Jim's cock was buried deep inside him. 

The sensations running through Jim almost took him over the edge; he didn't want to come too soon so he dialed them down, however reluctantly. The cold material of the Kevlar vest contrasting with the heated sheath his cock was enveloped in was almost too much. Blair started to move above him, sending minute shivers through his cock. His hands grabbed onto Blair's hips as his younger mate smoothly moved up and down, bringing him nearer and nearer to the edge of the blissful chasm. 

Blair moved so every thrust up and down rubbed against his prostate, sending tiny electric shocks through his body. He grasped his own cock and stroked himself in counter-rhythm to his thrusts on Jim's cock. After a few strokes, he felt Jim's hand clasp over his own, they both moving in time with each other, Jim's hips meeting Blair's thrusts, their clasped hands working Blair's cock closer to the ultimate completion. Blair knew he was close as he looked down at his wondrous lover, clad only in the sexy black Kevlar vest, the muscles so well-defined and glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. 

Jim found himself on the precipice first and cried out as his seed flowed into his mate's body, marking and claiming him again, physical evidence of their love being willingly given and received. Blair followed Jim over the cliff, his own semen flowing over their joined hands and onto the black vest. Blair leaned over to claim Jim's lips again as their heartbeats and breathing came back to normal. He slowly eased of Jim's softening cock and reached over for a wipe to clean the vest off. Once cleaned, he helped Jim out of the vest, mainly so they could cuddle, skin to skin, but also because he knew the vest would be weighing him down some. They moved into each other's arms, their heartbeats finding that familiar cadence that beat out the rhythm of their lives. 

Blair looked up into those blue eyes that held so much love for him. "I love you. With all my heart, I love you. Thank you for this." 

Jim's heart swelled with emotion; he never felt so wanted, so needed, so ... loved. "I love you, too. Anything you want, you'll get." He kissed the sweaty curls and held on tighter. 

"You got any of that camo paint around?" 

Jim groaned lightly and squeezed his mate. "Anything for you, Blair. Anything for you." 

The End ... for now 


End file.
